stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos
Chaos is a shadowy empire of necromancy, death, darkness, and bizzarely mutated creatures who inhabit dark, filthy holes no sane person would dare venture lest they wind up dead or insane. Unlike Order, which was founded on the principle of good will, harmony, and hard work, the nations of Chaos are completely unnatural beings, many being mutated with black magic or directly created from bits of flesh and bound with necromancy. These nations rarely work for a good goal, and are mainly focused on spreading their evil magic and throwing all of Immorta into the flames of hell. Nations Crawlers: Four-legged creatures that lurk throughout the night, crawlers serve a function similar to that of the Swordswrath, forming the main backbone of the Chaos army. Eclipsor: Undead archers summoned from the gates of hell and pieced together from bits of the fallen, Eclipsors soar the skies on their leathery wings, blocking out the light and peppering the innocent with hell-sp awned bolts. Dead: Rejuvenated beings summoned from crypts and revived with the most unholy form of necromancy, Deads are half-rotted corpses posing as the living, who serve as the ranged infantry of chaos. In combat, they actually rip their own guts and flesh out and toss them at the opponent. Marrokai: Skeletal beings of unholy magic, Marrowkai began as normal mages but, in pursuit of more potent powers and seeking a way to break the confines of human form, immersed themselves in unholy practices of black magic until their flesh and soul were stripped away, turning them into skeletons fueled only by black magic and a thirst for power. With their newfound powers, they combat the enemy by ripping holes to hell, summoning firey fists and haunting reapers to do their bidding. Bomber: Prisoners of war and completely demented, suicidical lunatics, Bombers strap all sorts of high grade explosives onto their bodies and rush forth in a terrrifying kamikaze attack. Dark Knights: Blackened knights who wield shields and axes, these unholy warriors cloak themselves in fallen armor and hack opponents apart merely for sport and enjoyment. Medusa: The queens of Chaos, Medusa bear their hideous faces upon the battlefield, turning all under their gaze to stone and spraying the surviving few with poison drops from her serpent hair. Giants: Massive beings who inhabit the most unforgiving landscapes, giants don clubs and bodies of fallen giants in battle, crushing all before them with their sheer size and raw power. 'Miners: '''The underseving slaves of Chaos, these innocent souls have been captured and warped to now serve Chaos with their simple sevice and finances. Buildings '''Crypt - ' This building is the primary melee building of Chaos. It trains their most dangerous and at the same time most basic infantry. These are Crawlers, Bombers, and Dark Knights. One may also research here the abilities of the three, which are: Charge, Predatory Edge and Pack Mentality. 'Graveyard - '''The Graveyard is the primary summoning and mutating station of Chaos. Here, the Marrowkai may summon Deads or mutate captures prisoners into Wingidons. These units can be trained here, as well. One may also apply Castle Deads atop their walls or perhaps give Deads poison guts. '''Boneyard -' The Boneyard houses only one unit, yet one very lethal: The Marrowkai, the skeletal mages of Chaos. Due to the Marrowkai having a house for them alone, they can be trained or summoned extremely fast. 'Giants Lair -' The Giants Lair is a feared cavern where Giants are held. Unlike Order, these Giants are not held against their will and have willingly joined Chaos. Having one entire building dedicated to them compensates for the immense convincing power and training needed for one Giant alone. One may also train Giants to become much larger here. 'Snake Pit -' This building threshers the dreaded Medusa and her many sisters. The ritual required to transform a beautiful maiden into a hatred and demonic beast is also held here, as well as the research Marrowkai require to give Medusa the Venom Flux ability. 'Black Vault -' The Black Vault holds the prisoners of Chaos who shall act as Enslaved Miners chosen from the houses of Dark Knights to aid Chaos in economy. Here, they may also research turrets, whips to make Enslaved Miners faster, and Tower Spawn. Category:Chaos